shinobi
by tubuh tak berjiwa
Summary: sejarah terbentuknya dunia shinobi yang dibentuk oleh seorang pemuda/summary tidak mendukung/lebih baik baca langsung...


**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya kakek MK bukan saya...**

**Summary: menceritakan sejarah terbentuknya dunia shinobi yang sebenarnya, sejarah yang tak diketahui oleh shinobi-shinobi masa depan. Summary gak meyakinkan…**

**Pair: narux****...**

**Warning: Geje, typo, OC**** bertebaran****, OOC, kurang jelas, jelek, banyak kata salah, smart naru, strong naru, dll...**

**Berhubung saya masih baru saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, mohon dimaklumi minna...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Suatu pagi tepat di tengah hutan lebat yang tak pernah dijamah manusia, tapi hal itu kini tidak lagi. Karena kini seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang dan kimono putih yang telah ternodai oleh bercak darah dan debu yang telah mengering.

Dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya terutama dibagian dada dan juga sebuah pedang yang lebih tepatnya sebuah katana yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang samurai bertengger manis dipinggangnya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan tatapan iris shappire yang redup seakan tak bernyawa.

Masih teringat kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah terlupakan dan akan selalu terkenang di ingatannya. Kejadian yang mengakibatkan orang tua, rumah, beserta seluruh yang ia miliki terenggut dari hidupnya.

**Flashback mode**

Suatu malam yang tenang disebuah kastil megah dan luas. Kastil itu dijaga oleh banyak samurai berpakaian samurai berwarna perak, tak lupa dengan dua buah katana dimasing-masing pinggang mereka.

Didalam kastil tersebut terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya bersurai putih dan menggunakan kimono putih dengan corak bunga sakura dipunggungnya. Ia duduk di sebuah bantalan duduk dan dihadapannya terdapat dua belas orang yang saling berhadapan dikiri dan kanannya yang menggunakan kimono putih polos.

"kapan mereka akan siap?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut, kedua belas orang yang berada dihadapannya masih setia menundukkan kepala mereka seakan takut untuk menatap pemimpin mereka, sampai pada akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kepada orang yang bertanya tadi.

"maaf, Oishi-sama. Menurut mata-mata yang kita kirim, mereka akan menyerang pada pagi hari nanti." Setelah menjawab orang tersebut kembali memiringkan badannya ke posisi semula.

Pria paruh baya itu memasang pose berfikir dengan meletakkan sebuah kipas dibawah dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"hm… jika benar bagitu, perketat penjagaan diseluruh dinding dan gerbang yang ada dikastil ini, laksanakan!"

"ha'i." Jawab mereka serempak.

Diluar kastil

Sementara diluar kastil tepatnya dibagian barat dari kastil itu, disana sudah berkumpul ratusan samurai berpakaian merah yang telah berbaris rapi dan didepan mereka seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin mereka tengah duduk dengan tenang diatas kuda hitam besarnya, ia memakai kimono biru bermotif ular hitam dipunggungnya.

Pria itu dengan angkuh memandang seorang samurai berpakaian perak yang duduk berlutut dihadapannya.

"hahaha… kau menjijikkan, membiarkan kastilmu hancur dan menghianati tuanmu. Dan mungkin kau juga akan menghianatiku, tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku akan memusnahkanmu terlebih dahulu. Bunuh dia!"

"TIDAK… kumohon tuanku, aku su…" Ucapan samurai itu terhenti saat seorang samurai berpakaian merah menghampirinya dan mengangkat katananya tinggi, dan…

crass

"arghhh..."

Katana tersebut sukses memisahkan kepala samurai berpakaian perak itu dari tubuhnya, darah terus bercucuran dari bekas luka itu hingga tubuh yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya tersebut ambruk dihadapan sang pembunuh.

"sekarang, kita lakukan sesuai rencana!"

Setelah mendengar dari tuan mereka, para samurai itu berpencar keseluruh penjuru dan mulai memanjat dinding yang melindungi kastil Ako dan membunuh semua penjaga yang ada diatas dinding tanpa suara.

Setelah membunuh para penjaga mereka melanjutkan rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan kastil Ako beserta isinya. Terus berjanan tanpa suara dan sesekali membunuh penjaga yang ada dihadapannya, para samurai dari kastil Kura tersebut melangkah perlahan untuk menghancurkan kastil.

Hingga seorang penjaga kastil Ako melihat seseorang yang membunuh temannya, dengan cepat samurai tersebut berlari ke arah menara kastil dan bersiap membunyikan sebuah drum besar yang diketahui bernama drum taiko dengan dua buah stik untuk memukulkannya ke arah drum.

Dungg

Dungg

Dungg

Tak lama setelah drum taiko dibunyikan muncul begitu banyak samurai perak keluar dari dalam kastil, yang menyebabkan samurai kura harus melawan mereka. Kedua kubu berbeda warna tersebut berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dan disaat mereka sudah berhadapan tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung menyerang ke arah musuh mereka masing-masing.

Trankk

Trankk

Trankk

"arghh"

"arghh"

"arghh"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan musuh hingga menimbulkan korban dari masing-masing kubu. Sementara seorang samurai yang tadi telah membunyikan drum taiko segera berlari ke arah dalam kastil menuju tempat pertemuan para petinggi dari Kastil Ako.

Setelah tiba ditempat pertemuan, dengan ragu samurai tersebut menggeser pintu pertemuan hingga mengakibatkan seluruh pasang mata yang ada di tempat pertemuan tersebut tertuju kepadanya, menyebabkan ia menjadi grogi dan berkeringat dingan.

"ada berita apa sampai drum taiko dibunyikan?" tanya sorang paruh baya yang merupakan kaisar dari kastil Ako dan membuat samurai tadi membuang rasa gugup dan groginya.

"maaf, Oishi-sama. Saya membawa berita buru." Jawabnya dengan posisi berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"berita apa?" dengan susah payah samurai itu menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"ka-kastil Ako diserang oleh para samurai kastil Kura, Oishi-sama."

Semua orang yang ada ditempat pertemuan langsung melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar informasi dari samurai yang memang bertugas untuk berjaga dan memberi kabar bila ada kejadian didalam kastil. Oishi yang kesadarannya telah kembali segera memberi perintah.

"kalau begitu, kita akan mempertahankan kastil ini. Kai, kau pergilah untuk mengungsikan keluargaku ketempat pengungsian! Fuji, Ishi, dan Misaki kalian bertiga bantu Kai. Sisanya ikut denganku untuk mempertahankan kastil!"

Dengan serempak mereka semua membungkuk termasuk sang samurai yang tadi memberikan informasi dan dengan lantang mereka menjawab.

"ha'i."

Mereka lantas keluar dan berlari kearah para penyerang, sementara empat dari mereka berlari ke arah yang beralanan. Jika Oishi dan yang mengikutinya berlari ke arah timur, maka Kai beserta ketiga rekannya berlari ke arah barat.

**V**

**V**

**V**

Sementara diluar sedang terjadi peperangan, berbeda lagi didalam. Tepat didalam sebuah kamar terdapat seorang remaja dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat sedikit pun dan rambut pirang emas yang tengah bergoyang terkena angin malam yang begitu dingin.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kimono putih tanpa corak itu tengah memandang keluar jendela kayu, ia terus memandang keluar dan tak menyadari bahwa pintunya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-sama..." sebuah suara terdengar dari orang yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut membuat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto' tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

"ada apa, Oji-sama?"

"saat ini keadaan kastil sedang gawat, dan anda segera diungsikan!"

"aku tau. Lantas, bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?"

"Oishi-sama, saat ini tengah mempertahankan kastil bersama samurai Ako lainnya. Sementara, Riku-sama telah berada ditempat pengungsian"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak untuk menengkan dirinya sebelum kembali menatap sang paman yang ada didepan pintunya dengan tatapan serius.

"baiklah. Pimpin jalan, Oji-sama!"

"ha'i."

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar tersebut dan disambut oleh seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 30-an berambut coklat tengah membungkuk kepada mereka atau lebih tepatnya kepada pemuda bernama 'Naruto' yang keluar di ikuti Kai dibelakang.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam karena memasang kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi, terus berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati satu-persatu ruangan yang ada di kastil itu, hingga tiba-tiba...

"HYAA..."

Seorang samurai musuh muncul dari gelapnya lorong dengan katana yang sudah berada diatas kepalanya bersiap menyerang naruto. Namun, karena kewaspadaan yang dipasang oleh Kai membuat dia bergerak cepat untuk memblok serangan tersebut dengan katananya.

Trankk

"Fuji!"

Seakan mengerti, orang yang dipanggilnya langsung mengayunkan katananya ke arah perut musuh dan menebasnya hingga membuat musuh berteriak kesakitan dan terbaring dilantai kayu yang menjadi jalan mereka.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hingga tiba ditempat tujuan. Namun, begitu sampai mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan sebuah gubuk yang terbakar dan didepan gubuk tersebut telah berjejer sekitar sebelas samurai Kuri lengkap dengan katana digenggaman masing-masing.

"Okaa-sama..." teriak naruto yang mengira ibunya telah terbunuh oleh samurai musuh.

"naruto-sama, sabaiknya anda pergi dari sini! Kami berdua akan menahan mereka untuk anda" ucap Fuji yang telah mengeluarkan katananya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"ta-tapi..." ucapan naruto langsung dipotong oleh Kai.

"dengar naruto, kami akan menahan mereka. Keselamatanmu menjadi prioritas utama saat ini. Jadi, teruslah hidup dan ciptakanlah kedamaian untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Pergilah, keponakanku!" naruto tertegun, baru kali ini pamannya memanggil namanya tanpa suflix-sama. Dia kemudian menggangguk singkat dan berlari menjauh dari mereka hingga menghilang ditelan gelapnya hutan.

Setelah yakin naruto telah pergi Kai dan Fuji kembali menatap musuh mereka dengan katana yang telah berada digenggaman masing-masing. Keheningan sempat terjadi, namun segera sirna ketika Fuji mengeluarkan suaranya.

"sepertinya, ini akhir bagi kita berdua, Kai"

"ya, aku kira juga begitu. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus bisa menahan mereka sampai naruto pergi sejauh mungkin!"

"itu sudah pasti, setidaknya aku bisa membuat badan mereka menjadi dua dan ikut denganku ke neraka"

"senang bisa bekerja denganmu, Fuji"

"ya, aku juga"

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu selesai keduanya segera berlari ke arah kumpulan samurai musuh, walau pun mereka mengetahui kalau mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan musuh, tapi tekat mereka mengalahkan rasa takut serta ragu yang hinggap dihati mereka.

'tekat Ako akan selalu bersama denganmu, naruto...' batin mereka berdua seiring dengan hilangnya mereka karena terkepung samurai musuh.

**V**

**V**

**V**

Sementara naruto terus berlari dengan katana yang sempat ia bawa dari kamarnya tadi sebelum keluar bersama pamannya yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya, saat sudah akan meninggalkan perbatasan ia terpaksa berhenti ketika melihat tiga orang samurai Kura menghadangnya.

"wah... wah... wah... lihat siapa ini?" ucap samurai paling kiri dan dilanjutkan dengan samurai yang berada ditengah.

"Naruto Otsutsuki, putra kaisar Oishi Otsutsuki. Kami tak bisa membiarkan anda pergi dari kastil ini"

"sudahlah, kalian. Sebaiknya kita cepat menghabisi dia, sebelum para samurai Ako datang!" ucap samurai paling kanan yang telah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu terburu-buru" balas samurai paling kiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto begitu pula dengan kedua samurai lainnya.

Melihat tanda berbahaya Naruto segera mengeluarkan katananya dan ikut berlari ke arah mereka. Dan terjadilah acara serang dan bertahan, tapi karena jumlah musuh lebih banyak membuat Naruto segera melompat mundur dengan beberapa luka sayatan disekitar kedua lengan dan dadanya.

Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan berlari ke arah musuh dengan katana yang sudah siap menebas tubuh musuh-musuhnya. Ketiga samurai itu juga tak tinggal diam melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arah mereka, mereka berlari ke arah Naruto dan mulai melayangkan sabetan-sabetan yang dengan susah payah Naruto hindari.

Tidak ingin diam saja Naruto pun melayangkan serangan balasan yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh ketiga musuhnya. Namun, Naruto terus melayangkan serangan secara bertubi-tubi hingga salah seorang dari ketiga samurai tersebut terkena serangan Naruto yang mengakibatkan perut samurai itu terluka dan mengeluarkan segala organ perutnya. Samurai tersebut akhirnya tewas dengan luka horizontal di daerah perut.

Kedua samurai yang tersisa segera mengambil jarak saat rekan mereka yang tadi terkena serangan ambruk di atas tanah, keduanya kembali mengambil sikap siap dan berlari ke arah naruto yang mulai kelelahan.

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut, namun karena lelah Naruto harus merelakan tubuh bagian depannya tersayat miring. Segera saja ia membalas dengan mengayunkan katananya dan berhasil mengenai lengan kiri salah satu musuhnya hingga putus.

Tapi, ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit saat katana dari musuhnya yang lain melukai badan bagian depan Naruto membuat luka baru tersebut menyatu dengan luka yang sudah terbentuk tadi hingga dengan jelas membentuk tanda 'X' ditubuhnya.

Melompat mundur sambil memegang luka silang didadanya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan yang menggenggam katana yang kini tertancap ditanah yang menjadi tumpuannya agar tidak jatuh. Memandang kembali musuhnya yang juga kelelahan dengan pandangan dingin sambil bangkit mengambil posisi berdiri dengan susah payah.

"majulah!" ucapnya dingin setelah mampu berdiri dengan tegak.

Sang musuh yang menganggap dirinya seperti diremehkan segera berlari, keduanya berlari dengan cepat hingga melewati musuh masing-masing. Masih dengan saling membelakangi sang musuh tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah, sedangkan Naruto mengalami sayatan kecil dipipinya.

Berbalik dan dapat dilihatnya satu-satunya samurai yang masih hidup dengan dangan kiri yang telah terputus. Naruto segera mendekati samurai tersebut yang masih meronta-ronta karena rasa sakit akibat tangan kirinya yang telah terlepas. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan sang musuh, Naruto segera mengangkat katana miliknya tinggi dan menebas kepala hingga tubuh samurai tersebut. Membuat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua yang menampakkan seluruh organ dalamnya mulai dari otak, tulang, jantung, dan sebagainya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua samurai yang dihadapinya telah tewas Naruto kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga mayat tersebut sampai akhirnya tebuhnya kembali hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

**Flashback mode off**

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terhenti dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara yang berasal dari perutnya itu berbunyi, menatap sekeliling dan tidak melihat apa yang dicarinya membuat dia mendesah pasrah dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ia terus melangkah seraya memandang sekitar untuk mencari buah-buahan atau hewan yang bisa diburu dan dimakan namun semua itu hanya menghasilkan satu kata yaitu 'nihil'. Hal itu membuat Naruto kembali mendesah lelah dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat seperti telah mati. Namun anehnya di pohon itu terdapat buah yang memiliki corak aneh pula.

Mendesah pasrah ia segera mendekati pohon tersebut dan memetik buahnya, tanpa pikir panjang segera saja ia memakan buah tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa. 'hmm... rasanya lumayan juga' batinnya setelah menghabiskan buah aneh tersebut.

Setelah beristirahat dengan cukup, Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa ia sadari diatas pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah bunga yang tengah tertutup dan dengan perlahan bunga itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah bola seperti mata berwarna merah dengan pola riak air sebanyak tiga buah dan disetiap riaknya terdapat tiga pola lain berbentuk angka sembilan yang mengelilingi pusatnya berupa satu titik kecil. Tiba-tiba titik itu bergerak memandang naruto yang tengah menjauh sebelum akhirnya bunga itu kembali tertutup.

**V**

**V**

**V**

Berjalan dengan amat perlahan, pandangan yang mulai menggelap dan tubuhnya yang amat sangat lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengabur hingga ia pingsan dengan tubuh yang menghantam tanah dengan agak keras hingga menimbulkan sedikit debu berhamburan.

Pintu rumah, atau bisa dibilang gubuk itu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berparas cantik bersurai merah cerah sepunggung yang kini syok melihat tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan segera ia berlari dan memeriksa apakah orang itu masih hidup ataukah sedah mati, menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang diketahuinya seorang pemuda itu masih bernafas yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi gadis itu segera membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**V**

**V**

**V**

Mengerjap matanya perlahan sebelum membuka matanya secara sempurna, memandang sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa dirinya kini tengah terbaring didalam sebuah kamar sederhana yang hanya berisikan sebuah lemari kayu yang sepertinya sudah agak tua.

Setelah mengamati sekeliling. Naruto, nama pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit namun kembali berbaring karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dadanya yang kini telah dililit sebuah kain berwarna hijau yang sudah tercampur dengan warna merah yang berasal dari lukanya sendiri.

Meringis sebentar dan menoleh begitu mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang digeser dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri membawa sebuah nampan berisikan sebuah mangkuk dan sebuah bambu yang dijadikan sebagai gelas.

"anda sudah sadar?" Tanya gadis tersebut seraya melangkah mendekat dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di samping Naruto, "sebaiknya anda makan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu anda bias beristirahat kembali!" lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang ke arah gadis bersurai merah tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sup miso yang ada di nampan tersebut. Beberapa saat memandang akhirnya Naruto mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan sup tersebut dan memakannya secara perlahan. Setelah selesai ia menaruh kembali perlatan makannya di nampan tadi dan kembali memandang gadis disebelahnya itu.

"arigatou atas pertolongan anda. Ah ya, saya Naruto, Naruto Ootsutsuki. Nama anda siapa?" Tanya naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memberikan senyum hangat kepada gadis tersebut.

"gomennasai, Ootsutsuki-san. Nama saya Kaguya." Jawab gadis bernama Kaguya itu dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu menatap wajah pemuda, baginya yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki selain ayahnya adalah hal yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit malu, wajarkan bila ia menunduk.

"ne, Kaguya-san. Arigatou sekali lagi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Kalau kamu tidak menemukanku mungkin aku tidak bisa selamat."

"daijoubu, Ootsutsuki-san. Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu. Kenapa anda bisa terluka seperti itu?" Naruto seketika tertunduk begitu mendengar Kaguya bertanya hal tersebut, Kaguya yang melihatnya pun sedikit mengerti dan kembali menunduk. "gomen…" lirihnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"lie, kamu gak salah kok, kaguya-san. Mungkin aku belum bisa memberitahukannya sekarang." Jawab Naruto dan kaguya pun hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Akhirnya Kaguya keluar dari kamar tersebut dan Naruto kembali beristirahat untuk memulihkan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

**TBC**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Oke fic ini untuk memenuhi janji saya kepada teman saya (kalo dianggap) yang minta saya buat fic dan mempublishkannya, kalo ada yang salah maklumi aja dan diberitahukan secepatnya supaya bisa diperbaiki di chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review-nya yaaaa…

Akhir kata, wassalam…


End file.
